encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Bob Dylan
Bob Dylan, geboren als Robert Allen Zimmerman (Duluth, Minnesota, 24 mei 1941) is een Amerikaans singer-songwriter en kunstenaar. Hij wordt beschouwd als een van de grootste songwriters van de Verenigde Staten in de twintigste eeuw. Op 13 oktober 2016 werd hem de Nobelprijs voor Literatuur toegekend omdat hij "de grootse Amerikaanse liedtraditie met nieuwe dichterlijke expressiemogelijkheden heeft uitgebreid". Plaatsbepaling Dylan heeft een omvangrijk oeuvre op zijn naam staan, dat door sommigen op één lijn wordt gesteld met dat van Stephen Foster, Irving Berlin, Woody Guthrie en Hank Williams, die deel uitmaken van het Amerikaanse culturele erfgoed. Vanwege zijn grote betekenis voor de Noord-Amerikaanse muziekcultuur werd hem in 2012 de Presidential Medal of Freedom toegekend door president Barack Obama. Erkenning als dichter volgde in 2016 door de toekenning van de Nobelprijs voor Literatuur. Omdat hij in 2001 een Academy Award won voor Things have changed, de titelsong van de film Wonder Boys, is Dylan samen met George Bernard Shaw de enige persoon die zowel een Oscar als een Nobelprijs heeft gewonnen. Dylans carrière, die begon tijdens zijn middelbareschooltijd in het midden van de jaren vijftig, raakte vanaf 1961 in een stroomversnelling toen hij zich in de New Yorkse wijk Greenwich Village begon te manifesteren als folksinger. Hij bleek vooral te excelleren in het schrijven van liedteksten, aanvankelijk in het genre van het protestlied. Al snel annexeerde de beweging voor de burgerrechten zijn lied Blowin' in the Wind (1962). Niet veel later omarmden miljoenen jongeren zijn The Times They Are A-Changin' (1964). Beide nummers zijn voorbeelden van Dylans vermogen om de tekst zodanig abstract te houden dat het lied een algemene zeggingskracht krijgt. Dat was nog maar het begin van een carrière die hem wereldroem bracht. Met de toename van zijn muzikale en literaire faam ontwikkelde Dylan echter een krachtige weerzin tegen pogingen hem te bestempelen tot "stem van een generatie", "boegbeeld van de onrust in de Amerikaanse samenleving" en soortgelijke etiketten. Zijn carrière is doortrokken van die aversie: hij is de confrontatie aangegaan met zijn bewonderaars door al hun pogingen om hem op een voetstuk te plaatsen dwars te zitten. In zijn oeuvre heeft dit geleid tot tientallen liedjes waarvan het ontstaan mede uit deze weerzin kan worden verklaard. Dit is als het ware een nieuw genre in de liedkunst, waarop Dylan het patent heeft en dat vóór hem eenvoudig niet bestond. Dylans dubbeltalent van tekstschrijver en muzikant, maar ook zijn persoonlijk leven is in hoge mate beïnvloed door dit zelfverkozen verzet tegen de bewieroking die hem ten deel viel. Het is wel als zijn tragiek beschouwd dat hij de confrontatie verloren heeft. Achteraf gezien kón hij die alleen maar verliezen. Voor een goed begrip van de man en zijn werk lijkt het vermoeden gewettigd dat hijzelf de strijdbijl pas na een forse creatieve impasse omstreeks 1989 begraven heeft. Daarmee heeft hij de verschrikking van de wereldroem definitief aanvaard. Het lijkt geen toeval dat hij sindsdien wereldwijd met méér dan graagte uit zijn omvangrijke oeuvre voordraagt tijdens de circa tachtig tot meer dan honderd optredens per jaar sinds hij in 1988 met zijn ietwat gekscherend genaamde “Never Ending Tour” is gestart. Aan Dylan wordt de verdienste toegekend dat hij de popmuziek hersenen heeft gegeven. In zijn eerste jaren introduceerde hij sociaal en politiek commentaar, vaak gekruid met absurdistische humor, toen letterlijk iedereen nog over bloemetjes en bijtjes lispelde. Vanaf 1964 opende hij nieuwe wegen in zijn meer persoonlijke teksten voor de weergave van het complexe gevoelsleven van de mens, door gebruik te maken van beeldspraak, maar ook van losse gedachten en invallen. Deze literaire techniek wordt wel stream of consciousness genoemd: het noteren van een veelvoud aan indrukken die zich spontaan opdringen aan het bewustzijn. Dylans teksten, waaruit ook nogal eens een somber levensgevoel blijkt, onttrekken zich aldus vaak aan een eenvoudige omschrijving of uitleg. Zij kunnen op meerdere manieren worden geïnterpreteerd. Over sommige regels en zelfs hele liedjes breken kenners zich al jaren het hoofd. Hoewel Dylan over zijn werk eens kernachtig gezegd heeft "I am my words", heeft het er alle schijn van dat ook hijzelf van sommige frasen de oorsprong of feitelijke betekenis niet (meer) weet. Hoe dan ook: dergelijke teksten waren tot begin 1965 volstrekt onbekend in de popmuziek, die door Dylans talent en zeer eigen muziekopvatting dan ook voorgoed is veranderd en sindsdien als waarachtige kunstvorm kan worden beschouwd. Dylans tekstuele vernieuwing stoelt op een geheel eigen combinatie van twee pijlers. De ene is zijn zeer brede belangstelling voor de rijke tradities van het Amerikaanse lied, van folk en countryblues tot rock-'n-roll en rockabilly, tot aan Keltische balladen, zelfs jazz, swing en Broadway. De andere is zijn literaire belezenheid, waardoor zijn teksten vol met allusies zitten naar onder meer de bijbel en Shakespeare, Dante en Melville, en hij zich bedient van middeleeuwse structuren tot modernistische stream-of-consciousness procédés. Het resultaat is een gevarieerd oeuvre, uiteenlopend van protestsong en teksten die niet meer dan een opsomming van een lijst zijn (Rainy day women nos 12 & 35, Gotta serve somebody), via parabels (All along the Watchtower) en surrealistische teksten (Changing of the Guards) tot volledige short stories in liedvorm (Hurricane, Tangled Up in Blue). Biografie Jeugdjaren Dylan werd geboren als Robert Allen Zimmerman in St. Mary's Hospital in Duluth, Minnesota op 24 mei 1941. Acht dagen later werd hij naar joods gebruik besneden en kreeg hij zijn joodse naam Shabtai Zisel ben Avraham. Zijn grootouders van vaderskant waren aan het eind van de 19e eeuw uit Trabzon in het huidige Turkije naar Odessa in Oekraïne verhuisd, maar moesten in 1905 vluchten voor de pogroms van de tsaar. Zij vestigden zich in Duluth. Zijn moeder kwam uit een vooraanstaande Joodse familie uit Hibbing, een mijnstadje gelegen honderd kilometer ten noordwesten van Duluth en 160 kilometer van de Canadese grens. Háár grootouders waren Litouwse Joden, die in 1902 emigreerden. Het gezin Zimmerman verhuisde toen Dylan vijf jaar oud was naar Hibbing, waar hij zijn jeugd doorbracht. Als tiener luisterde hij vaak naar alle mogelijke radiomuziekstations die vanuit de zuidelijke staten hun blues en country, en later in de jaren vijftig rock-'n-roll, naar het noorden uitzonden, en waarvan hij dankzij een fabelachtig geheugen voor tekst en melodie een encyclopedische kennis zou ontwikkelen. Op de middelbare school vormde Dylan zijn eerste bandje, The Golden Chords. Onder het pseudoniem Elston Gunn speelde hij enkele concerten mee als pianist van Bobby Vee. School vond hij vervelend en soms deprimerend. In september 1959 was hij naar Minneapolis verhuisd en schreef zich in aan de universiteit aldaar, maar na een semester staakte hij zijn studie. In de aan de campus grenzende wijk Dinkytown maakte hij kennis met plaatselijke folkmuzikanten, kocht een gitaar en begon de kunst af te kijken en sloeg ook ditmaal alle folk-traditionals in zich op. Hier introduceerde hij zich als Bob Dylan. Er is vaak verondersteld dat deze naam een eerbetoon was aan de Welshe dichter Dylan Thomas. Dylan heeft dit ontkend ("Ik heb het een en ander van Thomas gelezen, maar dat is toch weer anders dan wat ik doe") en zei dat hij zich genoemd had naar een oom die Dillion heette (die echter nooit bestaan heeft). In zijn autobiografie Chronicles, Vol. One (2004) erkent Dylan het belang van Dylan Thomas voor de keuze van zijn artiestennaam echter wel, maar geeft hij geen bevestiging van een invloed of eerbetoon. Hij zegt alleen dat 'Dylan' klinkt als 'Allen', zijn tweede voornaam, ook de oorspronkelijke keuze voor een klinkende artiestennaam, maar terzijde geschoven omdat er in die tijd een bekende tv-persoonlijkheid was met de naam Robert Allyn. Begin 1960 gaf hij zijn studie op en vertrok naar New York om zijn aan het ziekbed gekluisterde idool Woody Guthrie te bezoeken en voor hem te spelen. Hij trad voor weinig geld op in kleine gelegenheden, altijd met gitaar en een mondharmonica die met behulp van een kleerhanger om zijn nek hing. Weldra kende hij er muzikanten en andere artiesten. Hij trok van het ene naar het andere logeeradres en las daar wat hij van zijn gading kon vinden, en hij luisterde er naar hem onbekende grammofoonplaten. Op vrijdag 29 september 1961 verscheen er in The New York Times een lovende kritiek van criticus Robert Shelton, met een foto van Dylan, waarvan hij het knipsel dol van trots aan iedereen liet zien. Dit artikel leidde er ook toe dat hij een contract bij Columbia Records kon tekenen. Hier kwam Dylan terecht onder de hoede van John Hammond, een zeer bekende jager op muziektalent. In die periode waren zijn stem, zijn beheersing van muziek en het schrijven van liedjes reeds in ruwe vorm ontwikkeld. Zijn bijzondere manier van optreden, zoals zijn eerste Columbia-album, Bob Dylan (1962), bestond uit traditionele folk, blues en gospelmuziek, die hij met een paar eigen composities afwisselde, waaronder een 'Song to Woody'. In dat jaar nam hij voor Broadside – een folkmuziek-magazine dat zo nu en dan ook platen uitbracht – enkele liedjes op onder het pseudoniem Blind Boy Grunt en liet hij ook op de wettelijk juiste wijze zijn naam in Robert (Bob) Dylan veranderen. Doorbraak Tegen de tijd van zijn tweede lp, The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan (1963) begon hij als zanger en liedjesschrijver naam te maken. Op dit album staat het ruim zeven minuten durende A hard rain's a-gonna fall, een apocalyptisch visioen dat in 2016 op plaats 2 stond in de lijst van 100 beste Dylannummers volgens het blad Rolling Stone. Volgens dat blad is dit de eerste keer dat de einde-der-tijden - thematiek die Dylans werk zou gaan domineren, verwoord wordt. De nadruk kwam te liggen op protestliederen, aanvankelijk in de stijl van Guthrie, gaandeweg droeg hij in eigen stijl voor. Een kenmerkend liedje uit die tijd is Blowin' in the Wind (1963), waarvan de melodie deels is overgenomen van het bestaande slavenlied No More Auction Block, met een tekst die vraagtekens zet bij de sociale en politieke status quo. Blowin' in the Wind (1963) werd overigens door vele anderen opgenomen en voor Peter, Paul and Mary was het een internationale hit. Dat schiep een precedent: vele andere artiesten namen voortaan liedjes van Dylan op in hun repertoire. Voor velen bleven te midden van de protestliederen op The Freewheelin de mix van subtiele bitterzoete liefdesliedjes (Don't Think Twice, It's All Right, '' Girl From the North Country) en koddige, vaak surrealistische rap-blues (''Talking World War III Blues, I Shall Be Free) onopgemerkt. Deze eclectiek zou het grootste deel van zijn carrière kenmerken. Ondanks zijn succes werden de slordige presentatie, onvoorspelbaarheid en vermeend linkse instelling van Dylan door de entertainmentwereld niet aantrekkelijk genoeg geacht voor een grote doorbraak naar het kapitaalkrachtig wordende teenybopper-publiek. Veel van zijn materiaal bereikte het publiek dan ook door de vertolking van anderen. Joan Baez, een vriendin en bij tijd en wijle minnares, nam met liefde veel van zijn materiaal op, evenals The Byrds, Sonny & Cher, The Hollies, Manfred Mann en Herman's Hermits. Er verschenen zoveel covers midden jaren zestig, dat CBS hem begon te promoten met de slagzin: "Niemand zingt Dylan als Dylan". Keerzijde van het protest Tegen 1963 was Dylan een prominente vertegenwoordiger van de burgerrechtenbeweging. Hij zong op bijeenkomsten zoals de Mars op Washington, waar Martin Luther King jr. zijn historische speech I Have a Dream hield. Op het volgende album The Times They Are A-Changin komt een uitgekiende, gepolitiseerde en cynische Dylan aan het woord. De sober klinkende plaat, die de moord op een voorvechter van de burgerrechtenbeweging Medgar Evers en de wanhoop waarin de boeren- en mijnwerkersstand als gevolg van eerdere crisissen waren gedompeld, tot onderwerp heeft (Ballad of Hollis Brown, North Country Blues), wordt verluchtigd met een bijzonder (anti-)liefdesliedje Boots of Spanish Leather. The Lonesome Death of Hattie Caroll, een hoogtepunt van het album, beschrijft de dood van een vrouwelijke bediende door toedoen van een rijkeluiszoontje. Hoewel dit niet expliciet wordt genoemd, laat de ballade er geen twijfel over bestaan dat de dader blank is en het slachtoffer zwart. Op het einde van dat jaar voelde Dylan zich gemanipuleerd en in zijn vrijheid beperkt door de folk/protestbeweging. Tijdens de uitreiking van de Tom Paine Award die hem – vlak na de moord op John F. Kennedy – door de Emergency Civil Liberties Committee werd toegekend, verscheen een dronken Dylan. In een onsamenhangend dankwoord vroeg hij zich af wat nu eigenlijk de rol was van het comité; om de grappige opmerkingen die Dylan maakte over de ouderdom en de kaalheid van sommige van de aanwezigen kon men nog lachen, maar dat ging later over in tumult toen hij vertelde dat hij wel iets van zichzelf herkende in Lee Harvey Oswald, de vermoedelijke moordenaar van de president. De boodschap was niettemin duidelijk, zowel van de kant van Dylan als van degene die hem uitjouwden: Dylan en de burgerrechtenbeweging waren bezig uit elkaar te gaan. Sommigen vonden dat de scheiding niet ideologisch bepaald was, maar eerder een gevolg van Dylans begrijpelijke weerzin om de titel "Stem van zijn generatie" te dragen. Of, zoals Dylan veel later stelde, de ceremoniemeester van zijn generatie. Het is daarom wellicht onvermijdelijk dat zijn volgende album, accuraat maar prozaïsch getiteld Another Side Of Bob Dylan (1964), lichter van toon is dan zijn voorganger. Het album opent met All I really want to do, een latere hit van The Byrds en Cher. De cabareteske Dylan treedt opnieuw op in I Shall Be Free # 10 en Motorpsycho Nightmare. Spanish Harlem Incident en To Ramona zijn liefdesliedjes. Ballad in Plain D en I Don't Believe You zijn zelfs 'rouwzangen' om kapotgelopen liefdes; wellicht sloegen deze liedjes op de lange vriendschap met Suze Rotolo (Susan Elizabeth Rotolo, 1943-2011), met wie hij nog gearmd op de fotohoes staat van Freewheelin. Muzikaal was Dylan veranderd. Another Side is het eerste album waarop hij piano speelt (hoewel slechts een nummer, Black Crow Blues). De maatvoering en de bas door zijn linkerhand kondigt al de terugkeer aan naar de rockmuziek het jaar daarop. Misschien van meer belang voor de latere ontwikkeling waren twee andere nummers. Chimes of Freedom was het eerste van een nieuw soort Dylanliedje: voor een poplied van lange duur en zeer impressionistisch van aard. Het lied behoudt weliswaar een element van sociaal commentaar, maar de actualiteit zoals die te herkennen is uit Dylans vroegere werk, is hier verdrongen door een verdicht metaforisch landschap, een stijl die later door Allen Ginsberg werd gekarakteriseerd als een 'keten van aan en uit flitsende beelden'. My Back Pages, in dezelfde stijl maar persoonlijker, bevat een vernietigende aanval op het zwart-witdenken, de eenvoud en de bloedige ernst van zijn eigen eerdere werk. Bij wijze van excuus, of zelfs verdediging, zingt Dylan: "I was so much older then/I'm younger than that now". ("Ik was zoveel ouder toen, ik ben nu jonger dan toen"). Weinigen hebben de overgang in zijn werk van 1963 tot 1965 beter verbeeld. Dylans artistieke ontwikkeling verliep in deze periode zo heftig, dat critici en fans steeds een paar passen achterliepen. Bringing It All Back Home, dat in maart 1965 verscheen, is een volgende stilistische hink-stap-sprong. De eerste kant van de elpee lijkt zeker onder invloed van The Beatles tot stand te zijn gekomen. The Beatles op hun beurt raakten beïnvloed door Dylans muziek en teksten (John Lennon verklaarde dit later met zoveel woorden in interviews) en ook door de rock-'n-roll uit Dylans eigen jeugd. De lp bevat Dylans eerste originele uptempo rockliedjes. De muziek is nu volop elektrisch en voor het eerst met sessiemuzikanten. Dylan had die al lang gewild, maar kon deze nu eindelijk betalen. Er is alles voor te zeggen om in deze lp een nieuwe start te zien. In tekstueel opzicht zijn de liedjes typisch Dylan-materiaal: droog-geestig, een reeks van groteske, beeldsprakerige beschrijvingen. Het rap-achtige eerste nummer Subterranean Homesick Blues, enigszins schatplichtig aan Chuck Berry's Too Much Monkey Business, is te zien in het begin van D.A. Pennebakers Don't Look Back (en veel later op MTV). De clip werd opgenomen in een steegje achter het Savoy Hotel, één van de prestigieuze hotels in Londen. Deze overigens avant-gardistisch documentaire omvat een verslag van Dylans tournee door Europa in 1965. De film werd in de jaren zestig elk jaar opnieuw vertoond in bepaalde Nederlandse bioscopen (Sinterklaasavond 1976 was de eerste keer dat er überhaupt iets van Dylan op de Nederlandse televisie te zien was). Kant 2 is van een andere orde en bestaat uit vier lange akoestische liederen. De onconventionele, politieke, sociale dan wel persoonlijke inhoud is rijk opgetuigd met dichterlijke beeldtaal. Een van deze liedjes, Mr. Tambourine Man, bezorgde The Byrds, in hun eigen karakteristieke samenzang, een grote hit. Het is een van Dylans klassieke composities. In de zomer van dat jaar stookt Dylan het vuur rond zijn muzikale ontwikkeling hoog op, door tijdens het Newport Folk Festival op te treden met een band. Deze bestaat hoofdzakelijk uit leden van de Paul Butterfield Blues Band (Dylan trad al eerder twee keer op in Newport, in 1963 en 1964). Er bestaan twee uiteenlopende verslagen van de reactie van het publiek op dat pophistorische vermaarde optreden van Dylan in 1965. Feit is dat Dylan een heksenketel van toejuichingen én gescheld over zich heen kreeg toen hij het podium al na drie liedjes verliet. Het ene verhaal wil dat de scheldpartijen afkomstig waren van buiten zinnen geraakte folkfans die zich volkomen vervreemd voelden van een Dylan met een elektrische gitaar. Het andere verhaal luidt dat de fans gewoon genoeg hadden van de slechte geluidskwaliteit, en het korte optreden niet konden waarderen. Wat het ongenoegen van het publiek ook veroorzaakte, Dylan keerde spoedig terug naar het podium en zong twee veel beter ontvangen akoestische nummers. Maar het belang van deze gebeurtenis in Newport vestigde zich in het bewustzijn van de nieuwe rusteloze generatie. Bedachtzame akoestische muziek leek niet langer te bevredigen, zelfs niet van traditiebewuste zangers als Dylan. De tijden waren veranderd, en in deze ongecontroleerde toestand leek slechts met elektrische power de juiste expressieve snaar geraakt te worden. Creatief hoogtepunt De single Like A Rolling Stone was een hit in de Verenigde Staten (en een voor Nederland betrekkelijke hoge nummer 7), en bevestigde opnieuw Dylans reputatie als liedjesschrijver. Met een lengte van meer dan zes minuten overschreed het de betamelijke grenzen van de hitparade van die tijd. Het kenmerkende, volle 'bandeloze' geluid en de simpele orgel riff zouden Dylans volgende album Highway 61 Revisited karakteriseren. Deze zesde lp is een verwijzing naar de weg die van Dylans geboortegrond, Minnesota, rechtstreeks voert naar het muziekparadijs New Orleans; ook refereert de titel aan talrijke bluesliederen, onder andere Mississippi Fred McDowells 61 Highway. De liedjes malen door dezelfde muzikale groeven als de hit, het zijn stuk voor stuk surrealistische litanieën à la grotesque, opgesierd door Bloomfields bluesgitaar en een vaste ritmesectie; en Dylans plezier tijdens de opnames is hoorbaar. De elektrische versterking en de beat van de blues-rock beheersen het album en allen die nog hoop hadden Dylan te mogen rekenen onder de "nieuwe folk"-categorie komen bedrogen uit. Het indrukwekkende lied Desolation Row ademt een sombere apocalyptische visie; het bevat tal van verwijzingen naar figuren uit de westerse cultuur. Om het album te promoten werd Dylan geboekt voor twee concerten in de VS, en begon hij een band samen te stellen. Bloomfield wilde de Butterfield Band niet verlaten, Dylan wist echter twee sessiemuzikanten, Al Kooper en Harvey Brooks, te interesseren, evenals Robbie Robertson en Levon Helm, leden van The Hawks, de begeleidingsband van Ronnie Hawkins. In augustus 1965 werd de groep in Forest Hill Auditorium door een behoorlijk deel van het publiek, ondanks Newport, uitgejouwd. De roep om de akoestische troubadour van de voorgaande jaren klonk opnieuw luid. Maar het optreden op 3 september in de Hollywood Bowl kreeg toch weer een goed onthaal. Kooper en Brooks wilden niet vast met Dylan op tournee. Dylan slaagde er ook niet in om een favoriete begeleidingband, die van Johnny Rivers, met gitarist James Burton en drummer Mickey Jones, over te halen zijn gewone verplichtingen voor een poosje in de steek te laten. Dylan huurde toen voor zijn komende tournee The Hawks, naast Robertson en Helm bestaande uit Rick Danko, Garth Hudson en Richard Manuel. Met hen (de latere groep The Band) voerde hij een aantal studiosessies uit, ook in een poging om een opvolger van Highway 61 Revisited op te nemen. Op 2 november 1965 huwde Dylan in het geheim Sara Lownds. Hun eerste kind was Jesse Byron Dylan, geboren 6 januari 1966. Dylan en Lownds kregen vier kinderen: Jesse, Anna, Samuel en Jakob (9 december 1969). Dylan adopteerde Sara Lownds' eerste dochter Maria Lownds (21 oktober 1961) uit een eerder huwelijk. In de jaren negentig kreeg de jongste van het paar, Jakob Dylan, bekendheid als leadzanger van de band The Wallflowers. Jesse Dylan is filmregisseur en een erg succesvol zakenman. Dylan en Lownds scheidden in juli 1977, hoewel ze nog vele jaren lang contact zouden blijven houden, volgens sommige berichten nog steeds. Terwijl Dylan en The Hawks op de tournee een steeds welwillender publiek meemaakten, stagneerden de vorderingen in de studio. Op een suggestie van John Hammond bracht Bob Johnston Dylan naar Nashville voor plaatopnamen. Hij zou hier worden begeleid door de beste studiomuzikanten van het land. Alleen Robertson en Kooper kwamen uit New York mee over en speelden een meer bescheiden rol. De Nashville-muzikanten slaagden erin het "ijle kwikzilveren geluid", voort te brengen, zoals Dylan het later zou noemen, en een plaat die als een van de klassiekers uit de Amerikaanse populaire muziek wordt beschouwd, Blonde on Blonde (1966). Dylan begon vervolgens aan een ambitieuze "world tour". Deze leidde hem en The Hawks in het voorjaar van 1966 door Australië en Europa. Het stramien was dat het eerste deel van de avond akoestisch verliep, daarna volgde elektrisch rockgeweld. Er waren 24 shows in totaal. Dylan sliep weinig, gebruikte speed en was prikkelbaar. Rauw was de confrontatie met het publiek in de Manchester Free Trade Hall in Engeland. De opname van dit optreden, abusievelijk steeds het "Royal Albert Hall"-concert genoemd, werd officieel eerst in 1998 uitgebracht. Vlak voordat hij aan het laatste lied wilde beginnen, schold een boze folkfan, die het niet kon accepteren dat Dylan met elektrisch versterkt geluid aan de gang was gegaan, hem uit voor "Judas". Dylan zei dat hij daar niets van geloofde en noemde hem bovendien een leugenaar: "You're a liar!". Tegen de band zei hij "Play fuckin' loud!", en die zette daarop keihard het laatste nummer van die avond in, Like a Rolling Stone. Einde van de protestzanger Dylan voelt zich al lange tijd gegijzeld door de vasthoudende folkfans, maar ook door de linkse studenten die hem een politieke leidersrol toedichtten, en, na de burgerrechtenbeweging, hem nu het liefst vooraan zagen lopen in anti-Vietnamdemonstraties. De immense Amerikaanse Star en Stripes, opgehangen achter op het podium van een Parijse concertzaal, is duidelijk een van Dylans protestacties tegen de voortdurende, politieke aanspraken op zijn persoon. De vlag is de politieke, visuele, tegenhanger van het vocale protest "Play it fuckin' loud", tegen een muziekgezelschap dat hem bij zich wil houden. Maar hoe hard zijn protesten ook klinken of tonen, het dringt niet door; Dylan blijft de ongewilde held van zijn generatie, of, zoals hij later zelf zal opmerken: "de woordvoerder van een generatie". De protesten in zijn liedjes zijn in deze tijd allang niet meer maatschappelijk geïnspireerd, maar een vertolking van verknoeide liefdesrelaties, verraden verwachtingen, of een absurd levensgevoel. Dylan keerde na de tournee terug naar New York. De druk op hem blijft groot. Zijn uitgever dringt aan op het manuscript van de novelle/het gedicht Tarantula. Manager Albert Grosman heeft alvast een slopende concerttoer voor de duur van de zomer en de herfst gepland. In dit tempo dreigt Dylans privé-leven en professionele leven geheel uit de bocht te vliegen. Op 29 juli 1966 krijgt hij, na verschillende slapeloze nachten, een ongeluk met zijn motor, een Triumph 500. Wat de feitelijke toedracht was en wat hij precies mankeerde is onduidelijk. Dylan vertelt later in zijn Chronicles, volume 1 (2004), dat hij aan het jachtige bestaan van het sterdom wilde ontkomen: "Truth was that I wanted to get out of the rat race". Toen Dylan zijn creatieve werkzaamheden weer kon hervatten, begon hij aan de redactie van Eat the Document, een slechts weinig vertoonde opvolger van Don't Look Back, de documentaire die D.A. Pennebaker maakte van een vorige Dylan-tournee door Engeland. Belangrijker nog is dat hij weer muziek ging maken met The Hawks, door de buitenwereld inmiddels The Band genoemd, en wel in de kelder van hun nabijgelegen huis "Big Pink". In een zeer ontspannen sfeer in de zomer van 1967 werd een groot aantal liedjes opgenomen, dat eerst op witte platen en pas veel later, in 1975 door Columbia, als The Basement Tapes uitgebracht werd. Het zijn oude en nieuwe liedjes, en ze klinken als een onwaarschijnlijke authentieke dwarsdoorsnede van de Amerikaanse muziekgeschiedenis; folksongs, hillbilly's en blues. De teksten zijn dramatisch geladen, dan wel nemen deze een kolderieke en vrolijke wending. Ommekeer Niets van dit al openbaarde zich op de eerstvolgende officiële, weer in Nashville opgenomen en ouderwets vliegensvlug geproduceerde lp John Wesley Harding (1967). Deze plaat markeert echter een ommekeer in Dylans carrière. De plaat ademt rust uit, de liedjes en ballades hebben een beschouwelijk karakter. Dylan las het laatste jaar, levend binnen de veste van zijn gezin, veel in de Bijbel, en dat had zijn weerslag op de tekst. De structuur van de muziek was eenvoudig en opnieuw met uitsluitend akoestische instrumenten. Sommige critici bespeurden een subtiel indirect protest van Dylans kant: tegen de immer meer psychedelisch wordende popcultuur, die de muzikale vervolmaking zoekt door middel van een escalerend duizelingwekkend orkestratie en instrumentarium. Dylan hield dit voor gezien. Woody Guthrie stierf in oktober 1967. Dylan trad voor het eerst op in 18 maanden, ter gelegenheid van een paar concerten te zijner nagedachtenis, in januari 1968. In 1969 gaf Dylan acte de présence op het Isle of Wight Festival; de artiest leek een metamorfose te hebben ondergaan, in een smetteloos wit pak en met getrimde haren gaf hij een korzelig optreden weg, het leek wel een protest tegen de flodderige wijze waarop de hippies zich uitdosten. Op het beroemde grotere festival dat hier in 1970 plaatsvond was Dylan niet aanwezig. Dan verschijnt Nashville Skyline, april 1969, zeker als plaat even atypisch te noemen, het countrygenre past hoegenaamd niet in dit post-hippietijdperk. Hij zingt een duet met Johnny Cash. De plaat, voor het eerst een minder baanbrekende in zijn carrière, is voor veel popliefhebbers meer een vloek in de kerk. Dylan lijkt met een ander -nasaal- stemgeluid aan te willen geven dat het gedaan is met de mythe Dylan; de magisch formulerende leider-met-boodschap voor de nieuwe generatie. Opnieuw verwarring bij weer een nieuwe generatie fans, die nog onder de indruk van een vorige Dylan verkeerde. Meer klassiek werk, bekering tot het christendom De vroege jaren 70 waren van de moeilijkste in Dylans carrière. Hij wilde een goede huisvader zijn voor zijn vrouw en kinderen en was het hele gedoe rond zijn persoon meer dan beu, hoezeer hij de roem op zich overigens wel op prijs stelde. Verschillende keren moest hij verhuizen omdat hij telkens weer opgejaagd werd door fans. Bovendien kende hij grote problemen met zijn manager Albert Grossman. Deze streek vijftig procent op van elke plaat die Dylan verkocht. Begin 1970 kwam Dylan het album Self Portrait, dat vol staat met covers en herwerkte versies van zijn eigen nummers. Grossman kreeg enkel geld voor nummers geschreven door Dylan, dus aan deze plaat kon hij zo goed als geen cent verdienen. Hetzelfde jaar kwam Dylan met New Morning; een lp met hoogwaardige nummers. Door deze plaat geloofden zijn fans weer in hem. Het werd één van zijn best verkopende platen ooit, zeker ook doordat het publiek koopkrachtiger was dan ooit tevoren. In 1974 probeerde hij een echte comeback te forceren. Hij nam een plaat op met The Band en hij ging voor de eerste keer in acht jaar weer op een grote tournee. Planet Waves had niet zo veel succes als zijn voorgangers. De tour op zich was soms chaotisch maar toch zeer hoogstaand. Ondertussen ging het bergafwaarts met zijn huwelijk. De spanningen met Sara liepen hoog op en dit kon hij ook voor de buitenwereld niet langer verbergen. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk was Dylan zelf de grootste aanleiding voor alle problemen aangezien hij geregeld een slippertje maakte en naar het schijnt soms onuitstaanbaar was om mee samen te wonen. Toch deed de scheiding hem zeer veel pijn. Voor de fans en zijn muziek was dit eigenlijk net wat nodig was. Januari 1975 kwam hij met een van de sterkste platen uit zijn carrière: Blood On The Tracks. Op deze plaat legt hij bij moment zijn hart en ziel bloot. De hele plaat is een blauwdruk van zijn huwelijk en geeft een mix van emoties weer. In Shelter From The Storm vertelt hij over hun eerste ontmoetingen en in You're A Big Girl Now laat hij de indruk na dat hij zich neerlegt bij de situatie. In 1976 kwam hij uit met de opvolger: Desire. Deze plaat is weer helemaal anders dan zijn voorganger en vooral de nummers Hurricane en Sara springen hier in het oog. Sara is een ode aan zijn vrouw en tegelijkertijd een soort van afscheid. Gedurende The Rolling Thunder Revue speelde hij het nummer enkele keren. Hurricane is een protestlied over de rechtspraak rond Rubin Carter, een Afro-Amerikaanse bokser die ten onrechte was veroordeeld voor drievoudige moord, wat in 1985 werd bekrachtigd door zijn definitieve vrijspraak. Eind 1975 ging hij weer op tournee. Het moet wel de excentriekste tournee zijn uit de hele jaren 70. Dylan had de bedoeling om met een soort karavaan door de Verenigde Staten te trekken en her en der kleine plaatsen aan te doen. Vele muzikanten gingen mee in zijn kielzog. De shows waren dan ook veel meer dan optredens van Dylan. Joan Baez, Roger McGuinn, T-Bone Burnett zijn slechts enkele van de namen die steevast met hem op het podium stonden. De shows duurden dikwijls tegen de vier uur en waren ronduit fantastisch te noemen. Enkele hoogtepunten zijn tegenwoordig verkrijgbaar op The Bootleg Series 5. Gedurende de tournee nam hij ook een nieuwe film op, Renaldo en Clara. Vreemd genoeg speelde hij hier de rol van Renaldo en de rol van Clara wordt gespeeld door... jawel zijn (ex-)vrouw Sara. Een centraal nummer in de tournee was Hurricane (1976). Hiermee probeerde hij de bokser Rubin Carter uit de gevangenis te krijgen, die ten onrechte was veroordeeld voor een drievoudige moord. Hij organiseerde hiervoor twee benefietconcerten. Rubin Carter werd uiteindelijk in 1985 vrijgesproken. Een reeks platen, uitgebracht eind de jaren zeventig en begin de jaren tachtig, waren christelijk geïnspireerd; Dylan was voor een korte, maar zeer creatieve periode aanhanger van een pinkstergemeente-achtige kerkgemeenschap in Californië geworden. De eerste van deze platen, was Slow Train Coming met het toen net ontdekte gitaartalent Mark Knopfler. Ook op Saved en Shot Of Love gaf Dylan uitdrukking aan zijn christelijk geloof. Liedjes als Solid Rock en Every Grain Of Sand worden door velen als hoogtepunten uit zijn oeuvre beschouwd. In de jaren tachtig raakte Dylan publicitair wat op de achtergrond en albums als Empire Burlesque (Dark Eyes) en Knocked Out Loaded (Brownsville Girl) blijven kwalitatief onder de maat. Voor het aan deze voorafgaande Infidels werkt Dylan weer samen met Mark Knopfler. In 1985 sluit Dylan, samen met Keith Richards en Ron Wood, het benefietconcert Live Aid af. Hoewel het optreden bemoeilijkt werd door de podiumopbouw achter het gordijn, leverden de drie een goed optreden af waarin vooral de gedreven versie van When The Ship Comes In indruk maakte. Eind 1985 maakte Dylan deel uit van de gelegenheidsband Artists United Against Apartheid, geïnitieerd door Little Steven; deze band bracht het album Sun City en de gelijknamige single uit. Eind jaren 80 was Dylan met veel succes lid van de Traveling Wilburys, een samenwerking met George Harrison, Roy Orbison, Tom Petty en Jeff Lynne. Deze kortstondige opleving wordt afgerond met het door Daniel Lanois geproduceerde album Oh Mercy uit 1989, Dylans eerste album met louter eigen nummers sinds 1985 Artistieke wedergeboorte Dylans ongewone presentatie (hij heeft bijvoorbeeld nog nooit met een "Hello Berlin!" of iets dergelijks zijn publiek verwelkomd en betrekt de mensen ook geen seconde bij de show) en voortdurende bewerking van zijn eigen liedjes, bracht vele critici ertoe te zeggen dat de slechtste vertolker van Dylanliedjes Dylan zelf is, anderen beschouwen hem als een van de beste zangers die de folk-blues heeft voortgebracht. Door zijn stijl en eindeloos repertoire heeft Dylan een grote schare trouwe fans aan zich gebonden. Vooral het album Oh Mercy, uitgebracht samen met Daniel Lanois, deed in 1989 het tij keren en toonde opnieuw een, zowel muzikaal als tekstueel, geïnspireerde Dylan. Rond die tijd ging ook de zogenoemde “Never Ending Tour” van start; een tot op heden niet aflatende reeks optredens, waarbij Dylan jaarlijks zo’n tachtig tot meer dan honderd keren per jaar optreedt. Met zijn verschijning op MTV-unplugged spreekt hij verrassend een jeugdig publiek aan. In 1997 schitterde de ster van Dylan andermaal met de cd Time Out Of Mind, waarvoor hij een Grammy Award ontving, de hoogste onderscheiding in de muziekindustrie. Hij herstelde van een ontsteking aan het hartzakje (pericarditis) en ging onvermoeibaar verder on the road; in Bologna, waar Bob was geboekt voor een Jongerenfestival bleek de Paus in het publiek te zitten; voor de titelsong van Wonder Boys (Things Have Changed) ontving Dylan een Academy Award (Oscar) en ieder jaar was er wel een groep fans die hem voordroeg voor de Nobelprijs voor Literatuur. Met Time Out Of Mind, het daarop volgende Love And Theft (uit 2001) en Modern Times (2006) blijft Dylan zichzelf vernieuwen door terug te grijpen op het verleden. De liedjes zijn geworteld in de Amerikaanse blues- en jazztraditie en de arrangementen doen denken aan Big Band-swing. Thema's in zijn werk blijven: schuld, boete en verlossing, liefde en lijden, innerlijkheid en onthechting. Nieuwe openhartigheid Vanaf 2004 vinden enkele projecten plaats waarin Dylan openheid van zaken geeft. Dat jaar schreef hij met Chronicles het eerste deel van zijn autobiografie, schreef en speelde de hoofdrol in de weinig succesvolle film Masked and Anonymous, en laat zich een tijdje horen als succesvol dj op de Amerikaanse internetradio XM. Dylan blijft een eenmansbeweging binnen de hedendaagse kunst wiens invloed, maatschappelijk én artistiek, niet te schatten is en die ruime waardering blijft genieten. Zijn stem is die van een gevorderde zeventiger, hij speelt piano om vanuit die positie al zingend en harmonica spelend zijn tourband muzikaal te leiden en verdoezelt geen moment het feit dat hij qua leeftijd een oude man is. Zijn onbenaderbaarheid als persoon voedt de mythe rond deze levende legende. Eind 2005 bracht Martin Scorsese de hoogtijdagen van zijn verhaal sterk in beeld met de documentaire 'No Direction Home'. In de zomer van 2006 verscheen The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia, van de hand van historicus Michael Gray. Hierin staat vrijwel alles over Dylan. Op 28 augustus 2006 verscheen de cd Modern Times officieel. Eerder al waren enkele geluidsfragmenten op internet 'gelekt'. Op 25 augustus was de cd al te koop bij de grotere muziekzaken. De laatste keer dat Dylan optrad in Nederland was op 31 oktober 2013 in de Heineken Music Hall in Amsterdam. De laatste keer dat Dylan optrad in België was op 1 november 2015 in Vorst Nationaal. In 2007 is de biografische film I'm Not There verschenen, waarin Dylan door maar liefst zes verschillende acteurs en actrices wordt gespeeld: Christian Bale, Heath Ledger, Marcus Carl Franklin, Richard Gere, Ben Whishaw en Cate Blanchett. De film is in Nederland en België verschenen op 13 maart 2008. Op 24 april 2009 verscheen Dylans nieuwe studioalbum Together Through Life. Dat album heeft hij opgenomen toen hij toch in de studio was om enkele liedjes voor de soundtrack van My Own Love Song ''van de Franse regisseur Olivier Dahan (met o.a. Renée Zellweger) op te nemen. Op 9 oktober 2009 verscheen ''Christmas in the Heart, het kerstalbum van Dylan. Op deze plaat staan traditionele Amerikaanse kerstliedjes en geen eigen composities. De opbrengst van de cd is bestemd voor de voedselbank in Amerika. Op 7 september 2012 verscheen het nieuwe album Tempest, 50 jaar na zijn debuut. Het langste van de twaalf nummers is een lied over de Titanic en de afsluiter Roll on John is een ode aan John Lennon. Sindsdien heeft Dylan bijna 200 concerten gespeeld waarin hij als in een soort recital vrijwel altijd dezelfde liedjes in dezelfde volgorde speelt. Twee liedjes uit de echte jaren zestig, drie liedjes uit de periode tot 1975, acht liedjes uit de periode t/m 2011 en zes liedjes van het album Tempest. Crooner In 2015 verscheen het album Shadows in the Night, met nummers die vooral bekend zijn in uitvoeringen van Frank Sinatra. Dit werk vormt een belangrijk onderdeel van het repertoire bij optredens, onder meer tijdens de drie concerten die Dylan in november 2015 in Carré te Amsterdam en het Muziektheater in Eindhoven verzorgde. In 2016 kreeg hij voor zijn album The basement tapes complete: The Bootleg Series Vol. 11 de Grammy Best Historical Album. Zijn album Shadows in the Night was genomineerd in de categorie Best Traditional Pop Vocal. Ook verscheen Fallen Angels, een tweede album met aan Sinatra gerelateerde nummers, opgenomen tijdens dezelfde sessies als de voorganger. Op 13 oktober 2016 werd hem de Nobelprijs voor Literatuur toegekend "voor het scheppen van nieuwe poëtische uitdrukkingsvormen in de grote Amerikaanse liedtraditie". Hij is de eerste schrijver van songteksten aan wie deze prijs wordt toegekend. Op twee weekeinden in oktober vindt te Indio in Californië het Desert Trip festival plaats met louter grootheden uit de popmuziek. Behalve Dylan geven The Rolling Stones, Neil Young, Paul McCartney, The Who en Roger Waters acte de présence. Het Sinatra - repertoire is vrijwel geheel van de setlijst verdwenen, ook tijdens de optredens na het festival. Beeldend kunstenaar Naast zijn muzikale loopbaan houdt Dylan zich ook al sinds ongeveer de jaren zestig bezig met beeldende kunst. Begin jaren zeventig bracht hij dit al tot uitdrukking in het lied When I paint my masterpiece en met een geschilderd zelfportret op de hoes van zijn album Self portrait. In 1994 bracht hij een boek Drawn blank series uit met houtskool- en potloodtekeningen die hij tijdens zijn wereldtournees tussen 1989 en 1992 had gemaakt. Hij exposeerde zijn werkt nooit, totdat dit boek onder ogen kwam van de museumdirectrice van Kunstsammlungen aan de Theatherplatz in de Duitse stad Chemnitz. Hier gebeurde het dan ook, dat Dylan in de winter van 2007/2008 zijn eerste expositie hield, met een collectie van 135 gouaches en aquarellen, die hij speciaal voor deze gelegenheid had gemaakt. Van NRC kreeg hij over deze collectie lovende kritiek. In 2011 hield Dylan opnieuw een expositie, met veertig schilderijen in New York, waarvoor hij de inspiratie had opgedaan tijdens reizen door China, Japan, Korea en Vietnam. De aanvankelijk positieve persberichten veranderden, toen bezoekers in deze collectie foto's herkenden waarop Dylan de schilderijen zou hebben gebaseerd. De reactie van de galerie was dat Dylan sommige schilderijen had gebaseerd op materiaal uit historische beelden en archieven. Ook hierna waren er nog exposities van Dylan te zien, zoals in Londen en opnieuw in New York. Discografie Dvd's Covers Zijn werk is door velen gecoverd. Engelstalige covers Grote namen uit het verleden danken hun succes aan de nummers van Dylan, zoals The Byrds met Dylans Mr. Tambourine Man. De vermaarde folkzangeres Joan Baez in wier voorprogramma Dylan in zijn beginperiode optrad en met wie hij ook duetten zong, vertolkte later van hem onder meer Sad Eyed Lady Of The lowlands. Sheryl Crow nam in 1998 zijn nummer Mississippi op, al is dat feitelijk geen cover omdat Dylan het zelf pas in 2001 opnam en uitbracht. Ook anderen coverden nummers van Dylan, zoals Johnny Cash met June Carter Cash (It ain't me), The Turtles (It ain't me babe, Love minus zero/no limit en Like a rolling stone), Jimi Hendrix (All Along the Watchtower), Rolling Stones (Like A Rolling Stone), Guns N' Roses (Knockin' On Heaven's Door), Red Hot Chili Peppers (Subterranean Homesick Blues), Rage Against the Machine (Maggie's Farm) en zelfs collega singer-songwriter Neil Diamond met (Lay Lady Lay en Make You Feel My Love). In 1966 nam (Elvis Presley) Tomorrow is a long time, een Dylan-song uit 1962 op, Dylan vond dit een prachtige versie. In maart 2007 bracht Bryan Ferry zelfs een volledig album uit, genaamd Dylanesque, met louter Dylan-covers. Adele coverde Make You Feel My Love voor haar album '19' dat uitkwam in 2008. Hiermee brak ze in o.a. Nederland door bij het grote publiek. Voor de film Watchmen heeft My Chemical Romance het nummer Desolation Row gecoverd. Nederlandstalige covers Twee speciale gevallen zijn het hommagenummer In De Hemel Is Geen Dylan (Daarom Draaien Wij Hem Hier) door De Nieuwe Snaar en Freek de Jonges hit Leven Na De Dood dat onder een andere tekst de melodie van Bob Dylans Death Is Not The End covert. Friestalige covers Friestalige covers zijn in 2010 opgenomen door Jan Tekstra e.a. op een cd getiteld Earder as letter: Dylan in het Fries: In Frysk earbetoan oan Bob Dylan. Literatuur * Willems, Tom (2011). Bob Dylan in Nederland: 1965-1978. Free Musketeers, Zoetermeer. 188 p. ISBN 978-904-842-082-7. * Roefflaer, Patrick (2010). Bob Dylan in de studio. EPO, Berchem. 339 p. ISBN 978-906-445-727-2. Chronologisch overzicht van de studioplaten. * Jansz, Ernst (2010). Dromen van Johanna: brieven aan een vriend 2009-2010. In de Knipscheer, Haarlem. 235 p.+ cd. ISBN 978-906-265-655-4. Teksten, met toelichting, van twaalf liedjes. * Mensema, Bill (2009). Fietsen met Bob Dylan: roman. Passage, Groningen. 234 p. ISBN 978-905-452-208-9. Jongeman met allerlei problemen woont onverwachts een Bob Dylan-concert bij. * Murat, Thierry,... e.a. (2009). Bob Dylan revisited / vert.: Erik Bindervoet ... e.a. Silvester, 's-Hertogenbosch. 99 p. gekleurde ill. ISBN 978-905-885-388-2. Oorspr. uitg.: Bob Dylan revisited. Delcourt, 2008. Dertien liedjes verbeeld door dertien stripkunstenaars. * Bril, Martin (2008). Een man uit de verte: over Bob Dylan / ill.: Peter Pontiac. Statenhofpers, 's-Gravenhage. 35 p. Geen ISBN. Opl. van 130 ex., gesigneerd door Bril en Pontiac. Grotendeels eerder versch. in De Volkskrant. In hoes. * Dylan, Bob (2006, 2007). Liedteksten. / vert.: Bindervoet & Henkes. Nijgh & Van Ditmar, Amsterdam. Dl.1: 1962-1973: Snelweg 61 herbezocht. VI, 568 p. ISBN 90-388-1438-0. Dl.2: 1974-2001: Voor altijd jong. VI, 521 p. ISBN 978-903-889-022-7. Oorspr. uitg. in 1 band: Lyrics 1962-2001. Simon & Schuster, New York, 2004. ISBN 0-7432-3944-X (geb.), ISBN 0-7432-3101-5 (pbk.). * Cott, Jonathan (ed.) (2006). Dylan on Dylan: the essential interviews. Hodder & Stoughton, London. XV, 447 p. ISBN 978-034-092-312-2. 31 interviews, tussen 1962-2004. * Dylan, Bob (2004). Kronieken, dl.1 / vert.: Erik Bindervoet, Robbert-Jan Henkes. Nijgh & Van Ditmar, Amsterdam. 311 p. ISBN 90-388-1431-3 (geb.), ISBN 978-903-889-295-5 (pbk). Oorspr. uitg.: Chronicles, vol.1. Simon & Schuster, New York, 2004. ISBN 0-7432-3076-0. * Marshall, Scott M., & Marcia Ford (2004). Bob Dylan: de spirituele zoektocht van een rusteloze pelgrim / vert.: Greet Kindt ... e.a. MakeWaves, Amsterdam. 183 p. ISBN 90-338-1998-8. Oorspr. uitg.: Restless pilgrim. Relevant Media Group, Lake Mary (Florida), 2002. Over Dylans gospelperiode (1979-1981), vanuit bijbels perspectief. * Sounes, Howard (2001). Down the highway: het leven van Bob Dylan / vert.: Gert Jan de Vries; red.: Ed' Korlaar. Het Spectrum, Utrecht. 424 p., 16 p. foto's. ISBN 90-274-7388-9. Oorspr. uitg.: Down the highway: the life of Bob Dylan. Grove Press, New York, 2001. XVI, 527 p., 16 p.pl. ISBN 0-8021-1686-8, ISBN 0-8021-3891-8. Biografie. * Stokkink Theo (red.) (1980). The Beatgeneration/Bob Dylan / research, teksten: Jacques van Son. KRO, Hilversum. 152 p. Geen ISBN. Externe links * Bob Dylan Lyrics * Bobdylan.com * Analyse van Mr. Tambourineman Categorie:Amerikaans zanger Categorie:Amerikaans singer-songwriter Categorie:Amerikaans kunstschilder Categorie:Amerikaans countryzanger Categorie:Amerikaans folkmusicus Categorie:Amerikaans mondharmonicaspeler Categorie:Amerikaans popzanger Categorie:Gospelzanger Categorie:Pseudoniem Categorie:Hippiecultuur Categorie:Bob Dylan Categorie:Americana Categorie:Winnaar van de Nobelprijs voor Literatuur